Caged
by raphfreak
Summary: Raph leaves the lair in a huff and finds himself in trouble; as in the star attraction for a circus, trouble. First TMNT story ever! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Cool it Raph!" Leonardo swung his katana up to deflect his brother's attack. "This is just practice."

Raphael, his red mask tails swinging with ever step, growled at his older brother. "Shut the shell up Leo!" He swung his sai again, only to have it deflected again. "You have no right in what I do!"

Leo took a step back. He had no idea what his younger brother was talking about. "What going Raph?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Raph spun around, a blazing fire dancing in his brown eyes. "You know what!" He spat out. His voice was harder than ice, but just as cold. "I heard you and Splinter last night." He lowered his voice a notch. "So don't tell me 'what?!"

Leo raised his eyebrows. "You've stooped that low to eavesdropping?" He instantly regretted saying it as he added fuel to the already blazing fire. "Raph, we were just talking-"

"About me like you own me!" He voice rose again. "What say do you have in my life anyway?" He turned away.

"Raph," Leo paused, not sure what to say. The words he had said to his sensei the night before were for his master's eats only. "What I said last night..." He searched for the right things to say.

"Everything okay in here?" A familiar purple-masked face poked his head in, worry etched in his features.

"What's going on Donnie?" Their youngest brother, Mikey with his orange mask, peeked out from behind Don. When he saw Raph and Leo fuming at each other, he quickly exited. Don stayed, prepared to interfere if needed.

"What was all that about last night anyway?" Raph roared. "About how I shouldn't be going anywhere by myself. That I'm not trustworthy! That I don't care about this family!"

"The last time you went somewhere by yourself, you came home broken and battered." Leo retorted, remembering all too well that day. Raph had gone out by himself and was gone all night. They were about to go and find him when he stumbled in, bleeding with a cracked ribs. He was unconscious for almost two days.

"That was the Foot!" Raph protested. "They outnumbered me a hundred to one. Not my fault!"

"Sons." An elderly voice made Raph and Leo stop. Leo whirled around to find their sensei, Master Splinter, starring at them calmly. "Enough."

Leo ducked his head in shame. Every time Splinter scolded them, he felt a burning pain in his heart. Raph felt nothing like Leo. He growled quietly to himself, angry at having the argument broken up. He liked yelling; liked being able to release the mountain of pain within.

"My sons, what is the meaning of this?" Splinter asked.

Leo raised his head. "Raphael overheard our conversation last night master."

Splinter turned to his hot-headed son. "Is this true my son?" Raph barely managed a small nod. Splinter sighed. "My son, you know your brother only wants what's best for you, don't you?"

Raph starred down at his feet. No, Leo didn't want what was best for him. He wanted to control his life, make him miserable. Donnie and Mikey might be able to listen to him, be in need for his guidance, but not Raph. Raph wanted to control what he did and how he did it. The only thing standing in front of him and that freedom was Leo and Raph wasn't going to be able to take it much longer.

"Yes sensei." He mumbled.

Splinter rounded on his eldest son. His burning brown eyes bore hard into the eyes hiding behind the blue ninja mask. "You, my son, must learn that even though you may be the leader, you also must be the follower." Seeing his son's confused look, he continued. "What are the three most important things I told you about being a leader?"

"Love, loyalty and leadership master." Leo rattled off.

"Yes my son, but do you understand what they all mean?"

Leo nodded his head. "Yeah, loyalty means being faithful to your family, cause and heart. Leadership means being able to step up and be the eyes for more than one. And love means being able to put others before myself."

"Yes my son, but love also goes deeper. In order to love, you must understand those who you love. Can you love what the Shredder does?"

"Of course not, sensei!"

"Why not Leonardo?"

"It's wrong. I can't love him because I know what he's doing is wrong and evil."

"That right. Because you understand what he does, you are able to make that choice. Now, do you fully understand your brothers?"

"I wish I did." Leo muttered.

"You have admitted it." Splinter nodded in approval. "Can you imagine what Raph must feel? Being how head strong he is, can you be like that and be able to be led?"

Leo rarely lost it like Raph did. But he couldn't imagine if Raph was leading them. Leo would long to break free, just like Raph was trying to do. He would hate it. "But master, does that mean I should step down from leading him? I can understand what you're trying to tell me, but I don't understand what you want me to do about it?"

Splinter whished he could tell his son, but he knew that this was a question Leonardo must discover for himself. "Follow what your heart tells you. Without your heart, you have nothing."

Leo bowed to his father, thankful for having such a wise master for a father. He turned to talk with Raph, but his younger brother was nowhere to be seen. The door to the lair was cracked open. Leo sighed, knowing exactly where his brother was heading. Up.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

His feet slapped the cold, rough concrete roof. The gentle New York breeze seemed to be a hurricane to his mask's tails, as they flapped madly behind him. His breath came in short gasps, as his heart seemed to beat to an echoing name.

Leo.

Leo.

Leo.

Every time he heard the name, the red masked turtle's fists clenched tighter.

Finally out of breath, he stopped. He put his hands on his padded knees, trying to breath normal again. When he could breathe normally, he glanced around to see how far from the lair he was.

Eight miles.

That was eight miles away from the pain and the hardship.

That was eight miles away from Leo and that's all Raph really wanted.

Leonardo. Eldest of the brothers. Leader. Dedicated to his job and to practice. Responsible to a fault. Level-headed to the point it drove Raph crazy. He could go on and on, describing how great his brother was. Raph almost laughed. What was the point when he could do it in one word. Perfect. Leonardo, perfect son of Splinter-san.

Raph grabbed his sais in both hands and started twirling them on his fingers. He thought back to what Leo had said about him coming home that night, broken and battered, after a fight with the Foot and how angry Leo was with him while Donnie fixed him up. Leo had thought Raph had gone looking for trouble, and in a way, Raph had.

Raph was out trying to protect the people, when he saw a member of the Foot standing guard at a warehouse entrance. Raph snuck in and found explosives packed in crates, no doubt for Hun and the Purple Dragons. Raph always kept matches in his belt, never for smoking, but just in case. So he lit one and the lit up the place like the Fourth of July.

The Foot saw him trying to get away and pursued him. Raph fought them off and made his way back to the lair. But Raph had only told them about the Foot, not about blowing up the warehouse for many reasons. Number one, it was too embarrassing that the Foot had caught him trying to get away. Two, Leo would have been mad that Raph hadn't come back to the lair to form a plan and all that other crap that Leo liked to do. Three, if the others really cared, they would be up there with Raph every night. To Raph, it was a solo mission because he was the only one who really cared what happened at night. Besides, Raph enjoyed watching the Foot pop like popcorn in the microwave and Leo never would have let him blow the place up.

Leo would have rather gone in, killed the Foot, and left, leaving the explosives to the cops. But to Raph, his way was like a two way deal; kill the Foot and deal with the explosives. It was the same thing. The Foot would be dead and the explosives taken care of. His way was just more fun to watch.

The more Raph thought about it, he realized that that he was right. He was the only one who cared. His brothers cared more for each other than the people Splinter trained them to protect. A picture formed in his mind and the more he watched it, the more he liked it. No more brothers.

Leo would be relieved that he didn't have to look after Raph anymore. Donnie would appreciate not having to patch him up every time he came home. Mikey would love the peace and quiet, as would Splinter. Raph stood up. Only the slightest hesitation was in him, but his mind was made up. He would leave the lair and go out and do what he did best. Be the defender of New York City.

A loud scream caused Raph to jump out of this thoughts and ran to the edge of the rook. About two dozen gangsters ganged up on one women. Raph sucked in a breath at the familiar tattoo etched on most of the gang. The purple dragon symbol seemed to smile at him, beckon him to fight. Raph was more than happy to oblige and he jumped.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo angrily swung his sword in a deadly arch

Leo angrily swung his sword in a deadly arch. He wished his brother had stayed and listened to him and Master Splinter for once! Was that too much to ask?

"Leo? You okay there bro?" Mikey asked. His normally mirth features were full of concern.

Leo turned to face his youngest brother. He couldn't take it out on him, this was his problem and his alone. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Mikey put a hand on his brother's sweaty shoulder. "You seem madder than usual after you and Raph get into a fight."

Leo faked a laugh. Somehow though, he knew Mikey wouldn't fall for it. Allot of people mistook Mikey for being stupid and clueless, but Leo knew better. Mikey just wasn't as tense as he and his brothers were. Mikey always could see the good in everything; in the Foot, in the Purple Dragons, and in Karai. Leo knew that without Mikey, Karai would be dead by now. "What do you mean, madder than usual?"

Mikey shrugged, looking a little rejected. He knew his older brother was hiding something and it hurt him that he wouldn't tell him what it was. "Leo bro, you know you can always talk to me. I know I ain't as old as you are and may not understand what it means to be a leader and carry that burden on your shoulders, but bro... how will I learn then?"

Leo sighed. He was giving in to those blue puppy dog eyes of his brothers. "Alright Mikey, you won. I don't know what's wrong. I mean, this fight seemed different somehow. I had this bad feeling that something was going to happen to Raph, and for once I wanted him to listen." He looked at the floor as if his life depended on it. "That's what I was talking about with Master Splinter. I've had these dreams now for a few weeks, and that's why I didn't want Raph to leave the lair."

Mikey knew what he was going to say next. "I get it. You wanted this fight to be different; to make him understand. But when he stormed off, you felt like you had been defeated."

Leo looked at his brother, impressed. "Wow Mikey, I never knew you could be this deep."

Mikey grinned. "I'm full of surprises."

Leo was about to laugh when Donnie rushed into the living room from his lair. His brown eyes were wide with panic. "Guys, is Raph here?"

"No, why?" Mikey starred at the normally calm purple clad turtle. There was no high panic in his voice. "Is something the matter?"

"Guys, I think Raph is in trouble." Donnie gasped out.

Leo's eyes went wide. It seemed like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. "What?"

Donnie took a deep breath to calm down. Now was not the time to have a panic attack. "I was working on my phone when Raph called. His face was bruised and bloody and I could hear voices all around him. He told me that he was in trouble and needed help..." Don felt like he was about to cry. "When the line went dead."

Mikey glanced at Leo. The leader was pale in shock and worry. Mikey looked at his brothers. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a brother to rescue!"


	4. Chapter 4

Raph groaned as light swirled into the darkness behind his eyes

Raph groaned as light swirled into the darkness behind his eyes. He shook his head and opened them, not surprised to see bars all around him. He was in a small cage, barely giving him enough room to turn around. His neck felt funny and when he reached up to feel if it was bruised, he instead felt rough, hard leather. A collar.

"Feeling better freak?" a deep voice cackled from the shadows.

Raph's head snapped up. "Hun." He hissed at the figure stepping out of the shadows. He wished he had his weapons; without them all he had was muscle and he was a rock compared to mountain sized Hun. With the bulging muscles, Raph was surprised they found a size that fit him. "What do you want with me Hun?"

Hun laughed again as he stepped up to the bars. "You see freak, the last time we met, you had blown up some quiet expensive materials."

Raph laughed, despite the warning bells going off in his head. "Poor, poor Hun." He taunted the giant. "Did the big boy loose some of his toys?"

Hun slammed his massive fist against the cage bars. "Shut up freak. You are going to pay for all those."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, I left me card at home. How about you let me out, go get, I'll order a pizza and when we get done eating I can kick your sorry butt?"

Raph had expected to get him mad; maybe mad enough to let him out and then Raph could escape. But the giant just laughed harder. "Sorry freak. But you're paying with your life." He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it Raph through the bars.

Raph picked up the paper and read it and thought he would faint right there. There was a detailed letter, along with a picture of him, that was addressed to someone named Mr. Macaster.

"Dear Mr. Macaster," Raph started to softy read aloud. "I was informed that you were looking for a new attraction to your circus and I believe I have something that could make you a very rich man. This turtle walks, talks, and is a ninja. Don't believe me? Come by later today and see for yourself. Be sure to bring your check book. There are only four of them in the world and I am holding a male, turtle named Raphael. Be by at 3:00 if you dare. Let me tell you that if you don't show today, you won't get another chance. Your circus will be shut down, along with many more due to the ticket sales this animal will bring to another one. Be here.  
Hun, Leader of the Purple Dragons.

Raph looked at Hun, murder in his eyes. "You're going to sell me?" he hissed.

Hun nodded, his grin widening. "And you're going to make me a very rich man."

**Sorry, very short but couldn't think of anything else to add. Read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder raged overhead, while the lightning seemed to demand attention, lighting lighting the sky in a repeated pattern

Thunder raged overhead, while the lightning seemed to demand attention, lighting lighting the sky in a repeated pattern. Leo wiped the water from his face, looking around. Ever since Don had told them that Raph was missing and wounded, Leo and the others had been searching furiously. About an hour in, it started storming and only Leo was still out in it. He had told the others to go home and rest up, despite their wanting to stay out.

"Look guys, theres no point in all of us staying out in this weather." Leo had told them. "Go home and rest up. I don't want you to catch anything."

Mikey stubbornly crossed his arms. "Not fair." He whined. "Raph is our brother too; we should all stay and keep searching."  
Don nodded his head in agreement. "Raph is part of our family and if we were missing, he wouldn't go home and clean up and rest. He'd stay out in a tornado and hurricane if that's what it took to find us."

Leo sighed. "Look, I'm not going to argue. I know we all want to find Raph, but we're going to be no good to him if we're sick. At least if I stay out and search and get sick, you guys can keep searching. Besides, you know I can handle this weather better than any of you. GO home NOW!"

Leo sighed as he remembered how it took another ten minutes to get them to all leave and go back to the lair. He was glad that at least they were all out of the danger of getting sick, especially Mikey. The orange masked turtle got sick easily, catching everything from colds to the flu. Leo sighed angrily.

"Raph!" He screamed for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Where the shell are you bro!"

he jumped when he felt his belt start to vibrate. Pulling out his shell-cell, and holding it to his ear, he heard Mikey's anxious voice.

"Anything yet?"

"No Mikey," Leo sighed. "I promised I'd call if I found anything or Raph."

He heard his little brother groan. "Does the storm look like it will let up anytime soon? I want to get back out and help look."

Leo was about to tell his brother no, when a glint of steel from an alley way caught his eye. "Hold that thought Mikey." Leo said as he jumped into the alley. He reached under a pile of garbage and revealed a sai. Blood covered. He pulled the shell-cell to his mouth. "Mikey, I found his sai, but-" he glanced at the dark alley. "but no Raph."


	6. Chapter 6

Raph groaned as he was jerked by the chain attached to his collar

Raph groaned as he was jerked by the chain attached to his collar. He was being led around like some show horse awaiting a judge's response. His hands we handcuffed in front of him. Before the man had arrived, he had been bathed and scrubbed harshly until he shone like a new penny.

Raph shuddered, remembering all of the gangster's hands running up and down his body with thick sponges. They used freezing cold water and dish soap to wash him. The whole time he had wished for an inch in his chains to punch the men. After he was done, he was roughly dried with a towel and forced to stand until the circus man came to stay clean. Raph wanted to scream, especially when the man ran his hands over him and admired him like an animal and called him one.

"Amazing." Macaster muttered as he ran his hand along Raph's shell. "Never in my life have I seen a creature more fascinating than this."

Raph growled. "If you don't get your hands of me, you won't be seeing anything but stars."

Macaster took a step back, his eyes wide, and his mouth in the shape of an O. "Just he alone makes him priceless but the fact that he can talk..." He shook his head. "Of course he will need to be muzzled while performing. And he will stay in my personal trailer while he isn't training or performing." He turned to Hun. "How much did you want for him?"

Hun listed his price, enough to cover the cost of the bombs twice. Macaster took out his checkbook and wrote out the amount. "Thank you very much Hun. I will be back in an hour to pick him up."

As the man was leaving, Raph snarled after him. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." As soon as the man left, Raph turned to Hun. "When I escape, you're dead meat. I start packing to leave the country now. You'll need a head start."

Hun just laughed. "Whatever. How much that man paid for you, he won't let you out of his sights easily."

Just as the man promised, he arrived an hour later with a trailer and a cage. Raph was led outside, struggling the whole way and cussing at Hun and the men helping load him like some animal. He was forced into the cage, the door shut and a huge padlock placed on the door. The trailer door closed and Raph was left in darkness.

During the trip, Raph thought of ways that he could escape. But with the handcuffs on, and the collar, he couldn't see how. Fifteen minutes later, the truck came to a stop. Raph blinked against the bright light as the back doors were opened. A loud zoo of animals greeted him as he was lead out. Elephants trumpeted; horses whinnied loudly while lions and tigers roared or growled. Dogs whimpered and barked and people were shouting and running all around. Many gave him stares as he was led into a fancy trailer.  
Macaster had his chain and led him into the dimly lit room. In the corner, there was a large cage that looked like it could fit about two tigers. The man led him over and opened the cage, waiting for Raph to enter. Raph stood there, growling.

"I hope you don't expect me to enter that like some kind of animal." He snarled at the man. Macaster looked unfazed by his temper.

Macaster replied in an even tone. "If you don't enter on your free will, I'll use the tranquilizers and I'll have men help shove you in."

Raph thought over the odds. With a growl, he entered and turned at the cage door was being slammed shut. "What you going to do with me?"

The man shrugged easily. "I'll train you to perform of course. The world deserves to know that there are creatures out there like you."

"I ain't no show or prize." Raph replied angrily. "I have brothers that will rescue me you know."

"Ah yes, your brothers, well…" Macaster seemed unfazed by the news. "If they dare show their faces around here they will be captured and put on display in my home zoo. I collect many fine creatures and I do believe that your brothers will make a fine addition."

Raph laughed at the man. "Boy are you in for it. You think you can just capture us that easy? My bro's will overpower your goons before you can blink."

"Macaster?" Raph turned as a rough looking man walked into the trailer, an odd looking contraption in his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Biter, right on time." Macaster turned to the man. Raph almost chocked. The man looked allot like Casey, with the rough and tough guy look, but with deep tan colored eyes instead of blue and brown hair instead of black. He glanced at Raph admiringly.

"Fascinating creature you have." Biter replied. "I hope it fits."

Raph then realized what the contraption was. "There is no way you'll put that on me." He growled. Then he realized the man had a needle in his hand; too calm him down but by the time he realized what was in it, Biter had already stabbed it in his arm. Raph felt dizzy and he couldn't focus.

He sank to his knees, shaking his head in an effort to clear it. Biter entered the cage and knelt beside the turtle. Roughly grabbing his head, Biter slipped what felt like a breathing mask over his beak and strapped it behind his head tightly.

Raph grimaced as the man pulled the strap tighter. It felt like a mask Donnie had made to fit their faces, but instead of the plastic in front it had tough, wire mesh. Coarse leather kept it in place. It went behind his head and one piece went in between his eyes and over the top his head and attached to the piece that went behind his head. He shook his head, but the more he shook the tighter it got.

Macaster nodded his head in approval. "This should stop him from trying to convince anyone for escape or alerting his brothers." He grabbed the chain leash, attaching it to his collar and forced Raph to stand on shaky knees. "Come, let's begin your training. We have a show in four weeks and you will be prepared by then."


	7. Chapter 7

Raph had now been living hell for over a month now

Raph had now been living hell for over a month now. Even though he fought back whenever he could, he was still forced to do the will of Macaster. The man sometimes brought along a whip to practice so whenever Raph refused to cooperate, the man would flick him in the feet with the whip. He had numerous scars lining his ankles and legs.

The leather collar was replaced with a metal one that the wild animals wore so they couldn't rip it off. Even though it was loose enough that it didn't choke him, he was still tight enough that he couldn't pull it up to his chin. The worst part was the man had put a pair of tags with Raph's name and his number in case Raph had ever managed to escape. Even if he did get out somehow, there would be no way to remove the collar and if someone found him, they would return him.

"Raphael, are you awake?" a small voice called out from the darkness. Raph's head snapped up and a grin spread across his face.

"Hey Becka," He reached through the bars of his cage and squeezed the hand that reached for him. A pretty brunette shot him a perfect grin, jade colored eyes shining brilliantly. "How's my favorite gal?"

"Oh Raph," the girl reached through the bars and gently touched the bruises on his arms. "I wish you would just let them tame you. I hate to see you get hurt."

Raph wished it was that easy. Becka was the only one who cared for him; not as an animal but as a person with feelings and a heart. She discovered him a few days after her father had brought him in. Raph sill couldn't believe that this sweet girl was the daughter of Macaster. They had starved him, trying to break him in. Becka discovered what they were up too and snuck him food every night and that's how they met.

"Becka, I ain't something to be tamed." He whispered as he stroked her baby soft face. "My spirit is all I got left; I let them take that, I'll be lost."

"You got me." She whispered. "Am I not enough?"  
"Ah Becka," Raph sighed. "Right now, you're the only thing keeping together."

"Thank you Raph." She wished she could help the turtle she loved more. "You

know you're the only thing I really look forward too."

Raph's eyes clouded over. "Has your father released any pictures of me to the press yet?" Macaster had yet to show him in front of an audience. He was trying to gather more of a crowd by releasing enough information that he had something special, but not giving his secret away. Tickets for opening night were already sold out, as were the next three shows. Everyone was dying to meet the mystery Macaster was bragging about.

"No not yet." Becka told him, her eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry."

"For what babe? You did nothing." Raph told her softly.

"My father-" she choked out. "I wish he was different."

Raph held her as best he could through the bars as Becka sobbed in his arms. She was so precious to Raph; he never thought he would feel this way about a human. Sure he was friends with April and Casey, but he loved them as family. "I've never once blamed you for what your father has done to me." Raph told her.

"It's just," she sniffled. "Every time I see you hurt, I can't help but wonder if you feel the same way about me as you do my father."

"No, never." He leaned in closer till his warm breath was inches from her cheek. How easy it would be just to lean over and kiss her. He leaned in closer and closer until he felt her cheek against his lips. Was it just him, or did she lean in closer? "Becka, my sweet Becka." He crooned. "Never will I blame you. Heck, I find it hard to hate your father sometimes just for the fact that I know you're related."

Becka blinked up at her, fresh tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Really?"

"Really." He gulped. "Becka…do you, uh…"

"Yes Raph?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do you feel anything when we're together?"

Becka sucked in a breath. "Raph, I…" she was at lost for words. "I

do…sometimes when we're alone, I feel…" she thought for the right words. "Safe."

Raph leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Love you Becka."

Becka started crying harder now. Sobs came out quietly as she struggled not to be heard. "Raph, this isn't right." She whispered to him. Little did he know, it hurt worse then the first time she fell from the high wire or when her mother died when she was three.

Raph nodded and drew back farther into his cage. Becka almost whimpered when the arms were unwrapped from around her. She watched at the red masked turtle huddled in the small corner of the cage, he tags jingling as he moved.

"Becka?" light streamed into the dark trailer and Macaster moved in. "Honey, you alright?"

Becka wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Yeah daddy, just got something in my eyes."

Macaster nodded and narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the turtle. Raph snarled at him, a deep growl emerging from his throat. "How's my pretty beast?" he cooed slyly.

Raph lunged forward, a growl of anger escaping his mouth. "Pretty beast!" he howled in anger. "Get over here you fool!"

Macaster just laughed as he watched. "Shame you have to be locked up all the time. But I figure that when you're too old to perform, I'll just add you to my personal collection of rare animals."

"I ain't an animal," Raph whispered, forcing the words out. "I got more human in me then you do."

"You just keep telling yourself that animal." Macaster reached into his pocket and took out the muzzle. "See this?" he waved it in front to the turtles face. "You behave and I won't put it on."

Raph snarled but didn't comment, as he moved back into the corner, watching the human with angry eyes. Macaster grabbed a large bowl filled with lettuce, and different fruits and vegetables and slid it between the bars. "Eat." He told him as he left the room.

Raph turned his nose away from the food and turned his back on Becka.

"Raph?" she asked softly as she attempted to ease the turtle's suffering.

"Just leave me alone." Becka had never heard so much defeat in his voice before. She realized that part of this was her fault. Raph had opened his heart to her, telling her that without her, he would have lost it by now. Becka felt more tears coming on. She had pushed him away; pushed him away in the one time he needed her the most; she had left him drowning. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned away.

**Not bad, huh? Please tell me if I should go on. I haven't gotten any reviews yet so if you want to know if Raph's bros will ever find him, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Leo slammed his fist against the steel of the fridge door. He starred at the old Cat calendar, a look of pure frustration on his face. Raph had been gone almost a month now and there was still no trace of the hot headed turtle. They had searched every alley, every rooftop for a sign of him; nothing. It tore at Leo's heart. The lair was always quite now.

He missed hearing the sounds of his brother's grunts as he hit his punching bag or the sneer on his face when they sparred. He missed the sounds of the two metal weapons, sai versus katana, clanging together and the sounds echoing through their home. He missed hearing the sounds of his brother's motorcycle when he went for a midnight ride. Heck, he missed hearing his brother's swears as he went after Mikey as well as their daily fights over pointless things.

"Where are you bro?" Leo whispered as he gazed back at the calendar. A month and five days since the red clad ninja went missing. All over the calendar were scribbles of placed they had searched, places they hadn't, and possible placed he might be. They had a large scale map of Foot Headquarters right below it. They had broken into that place multiple times, looking for Raph but found nothing.

"Leo," Mikey pocked his head in, his baby blue eyes flashing with worry. "You might want to come and see this."

Leo followed his brother out, hope flaring inside of him. When he saw what his brother wanted him to see, his hope sank like a stone in a river. A special showing for Macaster Famous Animal Circus was on, the face of what had to be Macaster, announcing the greatest show on earth.

"Mike," Leo sighed, a bit of anger flashing. "We don't have time for this. Besides, I thought you hated circuses."

Don looked up from where he was sitting beside his orange masked brother. "Leo, sit down and listen. They're about to do an interview with the owner, Macaster, and I just feel like we should watch it."

Leo had over the years learned to trust his brother's instincts so he obediently sat down in Master Splinter's old recliner. He watched with growing boredom as Macaster let the reporter around the place, giving her an inside tour of the show and animals.

"Mr. Macaster, we have heard many rumors that this year you hold a very rare animal." The reporter went on. "Can you tell us a bit more about this mysterious creature?"

"Don," Leo sighed. "Shut it off bro; there ain't nothing here worth watching." He started to get up when Mikey let out a gasp. Leo spun around, his heart racing when he saw the creature. Raph!

Macaster was proudly walking around Raph's cage, a growing grin on his face. He began to tell a farfetched tale about how he had tracked the creature down in the Amazon for weeks before finally snaring him.

Leo starred at his brother, his heart racing with relief and panic. His brother looked thin, bruised, a bit scared and a whole lot angry. Leo grimaced when he saw the harsh leather muzzle on his brother's beak and the metal collar around his neck. His brother was growling at the reporter and Macaster, his hands clenching in frustration.

"Amazing," the reporter said. "Can you tell us what it is called?"

"Certainly," Macaster flashed the camera a perfect smile. "I call it the Macaster Turtle; rare one of a kind. We have given him the name of Raphael."

"Raphael," the reporter repeated, trying to get a feel of the name. She gave him another grin. "It seems to fit him perfectly. The name is strong and holds a sense of power to it."

"Macaster Turtle? Raphael?" Mikey let out a goofy grin. "Boy is he original."

"Can you tell the audience when Raphael will be shown?"

Macaster nodded. "He will be shown tomorrow evening at the opening show." He smiled another flashing smile. "Raphael has been trained to do flips, walk on two legs and we have even trained him to say a few words. He's like a parrot almost; sometimes we here him repeating what he hears."

"He can speak?" The reporter asked, astonished. "Mind if we have a quick preview?"

Macaster nodded. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the lock. Raph snarled and shrank to the back cage. Macaster held out his hands in a peaceful gesture and pulled an apple slice from his pocket. He slowly and dramatically slid his hands behind the muzzle and slid it off. Raph opened his mouth, flexing his jaw muscles.

"Good boy." Macaster cooed.

Leo felt sick watching his brother being treated like an animal. He was obvious Raph wanted to smash Macaster's head in but he couldn't with the camera right there. Raph starred at the camera, and to the audience it might appear that he was fascinated with it, but to Leo he was trying to get a message through.

"Good boy Raphael." Macaster cooed to Raph. Raph lifted his lip in a snarl. How he wanted to stuff the words back down his throat.

"Can you say _turtle_?" Macaster said the words slowly, as if trying to teach a little kid to talk. "Turtle,"

Raph glanced down at the food in his hands. He knew it was drugged; he could see the small un-natural yellow to the apple slice. He turned to the camera and suddenly knew his brothers were watching and it made him sick to think they were watching him like this.

"Jerk." He said aloud, almost grinning at the reporter's reaction. Her mouth about a foot and her eye went wide.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered.

Raph suddenly knew what to do and could only hope his brothers would follow. He had waited for the day when Macaster would bring a reporter in and Raph could get a message through to his brothers. "20-8-9-18-4" Cough. "20-5-14-20" Cough. "9-14" cough. "11-5-25" Cough. "8-1-14-7" Cough. "15-21-20-19-9-4-5" Cough. "21-14-4-5-18" Cough. "2-15-14-5" Cough. "7-21-1-18-4" Cough. "20-5-14" Cough. "13-9-14" Cough, cough. He grinned and let out a set of real coughs as the reporter and Macaster stood dumbfounded. He had practiced countless times to get all the numbers right and could only hope his brother's had gotten it all.

Leo was busy scribbling down the numbers as his brothers listed them off. He had to grin at his brother's sneaky way of doing it. He could only hope it would be enough. When his brother was done, Leo handed the list off to Donnie. The purple clad turtle frowned at the numbers, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Leo turned back to the TV as Macaster was busy muzzling his brother again. Raph growled but made no move to stop it. A commercial came on and Leo turned back to Don.

"Well?"

Don suddenly sprang to his feet, his eyes wide. "Guys I got it!"

**Here's a challenge to all you readers out there. Can you figure out what Raph's message was? If you can, send me a review with the answer. The first five to send the right answer may get an early chapter. He-He!**


	9. Chapter 9

Raph grunted as Macaster slipped the muzzle back over his head. He had so wanted to tell the man off, but he knew what would happen if he had. If he fought back, cussed at the man or did anything like that; he would go three days without food and with two extra hours of training each day as well as letting the vet examine him right before he got a bath. Macaster left, and Raph was alone for two hours before he heard a voice.

"Raph, are you okay?"

Raph snarled; Becka. He moved to the far corner of his cage, glaring as the brunette drew closer. Becka knelt down beside the cage, tears running down her face. "Raph, I'm so sorry. What I said before…Raph I'm sorry." She covered her face in her hands and began to sob quietly.

Raph began to soften. Staying mad at Leo, even Mikey, was easy; but Becka? Could he stay mad at her? He wanted too, but couldn't. He inched forward until he was at the front of his cage. He reached through the cage bars and began to gently rub the girl's back. Becka looked at him through wet, red eyes. That was it; his heart melted. He wanted to say something, say anything to get her to stop crying, but the harsh muzzle prevented him.

Becka suddenly stood up and left, leaving Raph in darkness. Raph starred at the closed door, his eyes wide. What? She came to him, asking for forgiveness, and when he tried to accept her back, she walked out on him; literally. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he stayed that way for the rest of the night.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when the light blinked back on. He rubbed his eyes and starred as Macaster walked towards him, a small portion of lettuce and vegetables for his breakfast. He swore that when he got out, he would never touch anything not meat again. The food was slid between the bars as Macaster reached through and removed the muzzle so he could eat.

"Good morning." Macaster said with a smile on his face. "After you're done eating, we have a busy day ahead of us; a few extra hours of training to prepare for the show tonight. Also, you get a bath. I can't have my main attraction looking filthy," he pointed the dirty straw that stuck to Raph's dirtied shell.

"Don't touch me." Raph growled. "I can wash myself if it means that much to you."

"Oh no," Macaster shook his head. "Animals can clean themselves, but they can't get all the dirt off. Thankfully, my daughter has agreed to wash you. I would like to do it, but the tiger handler won't be able to get all the tigers washed in time. And I don't trust my daughter around them, no matter how well trained they are."

Raph brightened. At least Becka would have enough curiosity to respect him. He stuck a carrot in his mouth and crunched on it. When he was finished, Macaster put a leash on him and led him to a private training area. The area had a sand covered floor and had a tent around it for privacy.

Raph hate training, but at least he was allowed exercise. The man attached a long lunge-line to his collar and backed towards the middle, making Raph circle him like a horse. They were at that for an hour until Raph's stomach settled down enough for him to do more staining work. Macaster unclipped the lunge line and put a shock collar on top of the metal one; that way if Raph tried to run he would get zapped before he took three steps.

"Flip!" Macaster shouted. "Front, front, back!"

Raph knew the routine by heart now. He performed two front flips in a row and then quickly shifted his body into a back flip. He really missed Splinter's back flip punishment. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he spun into a high kick until he was facing the other side of the arena and performed the same task. When he was done, he did a back hand spring and landed on his feet where he quickly dropped onto his shell.

Using his feet, he got momentum and spun a few times on his shell before jumping back to his feet. He did a few more high kicks before flipping out of the arena. He was done. It was a quick, easy act. Macaster wanted it easy for the first time.

"Well done Raphael." Macaster clapped at the turtle as Raph walked back into the arena. "I think you're done for today. It seems I taught you well."

"You didn't teach me nuthin." Raph snarled, his chest heaving. He could take him and make him perform, but he was never going to take credit for what Splinter had taught him. "My master taught me."

"Ah yes." Macaster as though it made perfect sense. "Your "master" taught you everything. Tell me where does he live? Perhaps I aught to invite him as well."

"Who else did ya invite?"

"Hun, most of the purple dragons, some of the Foot," Macaster started listing of the names. "And the leader; I believe his name is Oroku Saki."

Shredder! Raph gasped as he stumbled back. If Shredder caught him, he would be recaptured and killed. Or used as bait for his brothers. "NO!" the words stumbled out before he could stop them.

Macaster raised and eyebrow. "No?" he rubbed his chin at the turtle's expression. "You know him?"

Becka walked in, a leash in her hands. She gave her father a worried look. "Father are you okay?"

Macaster was startled at his daughter's sudden appearance. "Hi baby, ready to wash him?"

Becka nodded as she walked up to Raph. Raph noticed her hands shaking as she put the leash on his collar and led him away while her father went back to thinking.

"Raph," Becka whispered as soon as they were out of earshot of her father. "What happened last night, I just wanted to say sorry. I was at fault."

"Becka," Raph whispered as he held her hand. "Never apologize to me. You're an angel compared to me," he wrinkled his nose when they came to the bathing area.

Becka sighed as she fixed the straps to Raph's collar, making his stand still. "Sorry…I mean…." She sighed hard. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Raph studied her hard and for the first time, he felt like he could trust her a hundred percent. Before he didn't know whether she was playing nice to get information or whether she really cared. Now he knew. "Becka, can you keep a secret and do something for me?"

Becka studied him as she adjusted the hose nozzle to warm water. "What is it?"

"Becka," Raph took a deep breath. "I'm not the only one of my kind." He whispered.

Becka about dropped the hose in shock. "What?" She whispered back.

"I live here with my three brothers, who…are all like….like…me."

"You have three brothers?"

"Yeah," he gave her a wiry grin. "Leo, my oldest bro; he's kinda the leader out of us for. Then there's me, I'm the second oldest. Donnie is under me, he's the genius of the bunch. Finally Mikey" he sighed hard. "I'll have to be honest when I say I miss him the most." He gave Becka a small grin. "He's the youngest and a joker. I mean joker as in whipped cream in my pillow case; glue on my weapons and stink bombs in the bathroom and in my bed."

"Wow," Becka laughed softly as she began to spray him down. "Mikey must be a joker. I might have to try that some time." She had a mischievous look in her eyes. "So there are four of you."

"And my sensei Master Splinter."

"Is he also a turtle?" she gently started to rub his shell with a sponge.

"No, he's a rat."

This time Becka did drop the bucket. Water and soap sprayed all over her jeans and shirt, but she didn't notice. "You're teacher is a rat?" she said softly, remembering to whisper.

"Yes. He's also the only father figure I've ever known." Raph got a dazed look in his eye as he remembered walking out on his father's teaching. If only he'd stayed…

"Okay, then what do you need me to do?" Becka asked.

"I need you to find them tonight. They'll be in an old abandoned warehouse at the corner by that old fashioned diner."

Becka replied. "How will I get them to come here? Don't I need some kind of proof?"

Raph thought for a second before replying. "Tell Mikey that Cody has Helix Three. Tell Leo that the weapon is as only as good as the one who holds it. And tell Don that I'm sorry I punctured a whole in the bike."

Becka nodded. She had always had a good memory. "Who is who? I saw you come in with a red mask on."

"Leo is blue, Don is purple and Mike is orange."

"Got it."

"Hello?" Becka called out later that night. "Anyone here?" she was beginning to feel a little nervous. What if they weren't there? "Leo? Don? Mikey?"

"Who are you?" A blue masked turtle stepped out of the shadows, two long swords in his hands. Becka took a deep breath. They were Raph's brothers and they wouldn't hurt her.

"My name is Becka-" she began when an orange masked turtle bounded out of the shadows.

"Cool name!" he had a childish tone to his voice.

"Mikey!" a purple masked turtle stepped out behind him, a long stick in his hands. With one quick sweep, it bounced off the youngest turtle's head.

"OWW!" Mikey yelled as he held his head.

"Michelangelo!" the blue turtle yelled. The orange one quickly quieted down. "Okay Becka, how do you know who we are and that we would be here?"

"I know you brother, Raphael." She told them. They all starred at her. "He told me to meet you here."

"Do you have proof?" the purple masked one asked her.

"You're Don," she pointed at the one wearing purple. "Raph said he's sorry for the whole in his bike." She pointed to the orange. "You're Mikey. Raph said something about Cody and Helix Three."

Mikey's mouth dropped open as he two eldest brother's glared at him.

"I thought you said you never brought any games from the future Mike." Don frowned at his younger brother.

Mikey squirmed. "Yeah well…I was in the middle of it and…OWW!" the stick hit him again.

Becka went on. "You're Leo." She pointed at the remaining turtle. "The weapon is as only as good as the one who holds it."

Leo's mouth dropped open. "You know where our brother is?" he whispered.

Becka nodded her head. "Yeah, he's going to be shown at our first show in two hours. He said that he had wanted to contact you sooner, but he wasn't sure who to trust."

"And he chooses you." Leo said. "Why?"  
Becka blushed deeply. Mikey's eyes went wide and he let out a little whistle. "Bro's got himself a girl!" he whooped. The orange clad turtle managed to duck

in time from the bo staff, but not in time from Leo's hand. "OWW!"

"We can talk about this later." Leo snapped, eyeing his baby brother. "For now, we need to focus on how to get Raph out."

"Raph said he sent you guys a note in, um, numbers."

Don pulled a small sheet of paper from his belt. He handed it to Becka. "Here, we understand it, but we can't figure out how to use it to our advantage."

Becka read the note. THIRD-TENT-IN-KEY-HANG-OUTSIDE-UNDER-BONE-GUARD-TEN-MIN. Becka read it again. "What don't you get?"

Don took the paper back. "Well we get the part where it says third tent in, but form which side? There are tons of third tents, depending on where you are in the area. Second, what does under the bone mean? And guard ten min? We think he trying to tell us something about a guard every ten minutes, but that really doesn't help us."

Becka gave them a small grin. "What he's trying to say is he's in the third tent from the entrance. Second, the key hang outside under bone means that there's a spare key under a mat with a bone on it. And guard every ten minutes in a two sided message. A guard's shift begins at ten and he patrols the area every ten minutes."

Don palmed his forehead. "Well I feel like a dud." He muttered.

Leo gripped his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about it bro; we know where Raph is and where to spring him."

"Oh yeah," Becka remembered the last part Raph had told her right before she left. "He said something about a foot and a shredder."

Leo perked up instantly. "Shredder and the Foot!" he growled.

Becka sensed anger and fear radiating from them. "Care to enlighten me at any time."

Leo scooped her up in his powerful arms. "Hold on to me tight I'll explain on the way." He told her as he rushed outside. He jumped and began to climb a fire escape. Becka let out a startled squeak; dang for a turtle, it sure moved fast! "Okay, Shredder is an old arch enemy of ours. He killed our master's master, Hamato Yoshi, in Japan years ago. His real name is Oroku Saki."

"Hey, isn't he that guy whose trying to help out the city though?"

Mikey growled. "More like try to take it over; he's just trying to gain power over the city by slowly gaining the people's trust. Then the major is suddenly going to "die" and then who will be our leader?"

Becka caught on instantly. "Him."

"Yep; so for years now we've been trying to defeat him. The Foot is his gang of followers." Mikey showed her him arm, a long jagged scar, even though they were sprinting across the rooftops. "See this scar? This is from what the Shredder gave me when he captured me."

Becka paled. "So that's why Raph is so scared." She whispered. "The Shredder is an enemy and if he finds Raph there, he'll…" she couldn't finish the thought.

"Or use him as bait for us." Don told her. "That's what happened with Mikey. Thank goodness we had April and Casey though… speaking of which." He yanked out his shell cell and pressed a few buttons.

"Talk to me." A voice said over the speaker a few rings in.

"Casey Jones!" a woman's voice said annoyed. "With a mother like yours, you'd think you'd know how to answer a phone. Hello? Don?"

"April, we found Raph and we're going to need your help."

They could hear a whoop in the background, a loud crash of glass hitting the floor and smashing, a loud sigh from the woman, and an "Oops" from the man.

"I'll show you oops." April muttered. "Okay Don, we're both _listening_. Tell us the plan."

"Okay guys, here's what we'll do."

**What do ya think? Review please! I love all comments, bad and good. Talk to your hearts content or leave a few words. Love hearing from ya'll! **


	10. Chapter 10

Raph watched as animals were led into the arena. A huge crowd of people cheered from the stands. Raph was still in a cage, but a different one. This one was tall and thin, not a rectangle size so he could stretch out. The cage pressed into him from all sides, not allowing him to sit down. The harsh muzzle was still on, but it had been cleaned up to look nice. His collar was still on, but the tags taken off and his hands were bound behind him.

Macaster walked into the backroom and up to Raph's cage during the break. He was in his ringmaster's outfit; a long purple cape, a top hat, and a nice deep purple suit.

"You look very clean." He nodded his approval at Raph's shell which had been glossed. The scars that marked it had been filled in with a special type of clay and painted. His reptile skin was scrubbed spotless, revealing his dark green skin. "My daughter did a good job."

Raph remained expressionless as the man rattled on. _Oh how he wanted him to shut up_. Macaster went on for another few minutes when the music started; signaling him it was time to go out again. Macaster puffed out his chest, put on his best smile and ran out.

"Raph!" Becka stepped out of the shadows, her tight pink outfit on. She was a tight rope walker.

Raph glanced at her, a small smile on his face.

Becka glanced around to make sure they were alone. "I found them." She whispered. Raph's face lit up. Becka motioned from the shadows as three familiar shapes stepped out.

"Raph!" Leo whispered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He rushed up to the cage, reaching through and squeezing him arm. Raph felt his own tears coming on, threatening to run down his face. He wanted to say something to him, but couldn't. He nodded at his brother before turning to Mikey. The orange masked turtle was crying.

"Raph, it's good to see ya bro." he whispered. He fingered the lock on his cage. "Don?"

Don stepped through, a lock picking kit in his hands. A few minutes later of the genius turtle working on it, the lock fell the ground with a small plop. He opened the door and Raph stepped out. Leo took out his katana and slashed through the ropes while Mikey removed the muzzle. Raph grimaced as the blood started flowing back into his hands. Mikey jumped on his brother, squeezing him tightly.

"Mikey, you don't have to squeeze so hard." Raph's voice was muffled in his younger brother's shoulder as he gently hugged him back. "I'm not going anywhere."

The youngest turtle let go as Raph gave Don a hug. "Thanks bro." he whispered, his voice breaking.

Don squeezed back. "You're welcome."

Raph let go and turned to Leo. He couldn't hold back the tears now. They began to fall freely down his face. Leo was breaking too; his own tears falling. A second later the two were wrapped in each other's arm, squeezing each other tightly.

"We missed you." Leo whispered.

"Me too," Raph tried to get redeem his tough voice, but failed. "Leo, I'm sorry about before."

Leo stepped away, a small grin on his face. "I don't care anymore. It's my fault; I should never of had tried to keep you from going up top. It's a part of you, like the katana's are to me or like video games are to Mikey or the lab to Donnie."

Raph let out a snorted. "Whatever. In a few weeks I'll be confined to the lair again for doing something stupid."

"I give it about three days." Mikey laughed. Raph lifted his hand when Donnie's Bo stopped his hand.

"Sorry bro," Leo grinned at Don's Bo staff hit Mikey. "You've been replaced."

Raph crossed his arms. "At least somebody did it." He grunted when a voice stopped him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" _Macaster!_

Leo stepped in front of Raph, his swords drawn and held in front of him. "Stay back." He growled.

Macaster snorted, eyeing his daughter. "Becka, what are you doing?"

Raph stepped in front of the shaking girl. "Stay away from her Macaster."

"You have feelings for my daughter?" Macaster chocked. "You're nothing but my pet; an animal."

Mikey stepped forward, shielding Raph from the crazed man. "He's not anyone's pet." He hissed. Raph had never seen Mikey look so angry. "He's our brother and if you want him, you're going to have to go through me."

"And me." Don stepped forward, twirling his Bo with one hand.

"Me too," Leo swished his sword in front of him.

"Daddy," Becka stepped in front of all them, her face determined. "For years you've been my role model ever since mama died. I saw you treat animals, train them and show them. But with Raph," she motioned her hand in the stunned turtle's direction. "You treat him lower than any animal I've seen. But the thing is he isn't an animal. He's like you and me; he has feelings, he can miss his brothers like I miss mama. He can cry when he sad, growl when angry, smile when he's happy. He has a mind, a soul and a heart." Becka placed her hand over her heart. "And he's captured mine."

"Whoa," Mikey muttered under his breath to Don. "Deep."

Macaster laughed. "You can't tell me you have feelings for an animal?"

Becka nodded. "Yes I do daddy and I won't let you cage him, muzzle him, hurt him ever again."

"How touching." A deep voice laughed from the shadows. "And here I thought I was only going to get one turtle."

Leo whirled around. "Shredder," he hissed as the man stepped out of the shadows.

"Leonardo," Shredder shook his head. "You should have left him behind."

"We're brothers Shredder," Leo's voice was gruff and hard. "We don't leave each other behind. We never stopped looking for him and we never would have for anything."

Raph noticed then in Don's bag was a red mask and a pair of sai's. He lifted the mask to his face, feeling once again whole. He picked up the sai's in his hand, fingering the rough cloth that encircled the handle. He stood by his brothers, weapons ready.

"Bring it on Shredder."

Macaster laughed as he stepped next to the Shredder. He jerked open the top of his shirt to reveal a black outfit under it; the red Foot symbol glaring back at them. Raph's eyes went wide. _He'd been a prisoner of the Foot?_

Macaster laughed again as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Raph paled and reached for the collar that was still on his neck. Suddenly a burst of pain shot through his body. With a scream of agony, Raph fell to the ground, withering as the electricity shot through his body.

"Raph!" Mikey shouted as he dropped to the ground beside his brother. He glanced at Macaster, his blue eyes pleading. "Stop it!"

Leo held his position, muscles twitching and heart breaking as he heard his brother scream. He knew that if he took his eyes off of them, even for a second, it would be all over.

"Shredder, stop it!" Don shouted. He too never took his eyes off of the gang; he knew they couldn't do anything for their brother. "You're killing him!"

Shredder laughed as he increased the power. "Then it's just one less turtle to worry about."


	11. Chapter 11

Leo groaned as he felt a rough muzzle slip over his head. His hands were bound behind him and his feet shackled. He watched as he brothers were getting the same treatment, even the unconscious Raph. Minutes ago, they had surrendered to the Shredder; it was that or watch their brother die from electrocution.

"Leonardo," a female Foot soldier approached him, green eyes shinning. Leo growled. _Karai_. She approached him, a look of triumph on her face. "It seems you have stooped to your real level; an animal."

"Go to-" Mikey yelled as a muzzle was slipped on his face. The rest came out as a grunt. He struggled as he forced to the ground. Don was already on the ground, he face twisted in a painful grimace as he struggled. Their masks were removed one by one and shredded before their eyes. Karai reached behind Leo and grabbed his katana's.

"I've been needing a new sword Leonardo. I thank you for your gracious gift, seeming you won't be needed them anymore." She gave a mock bow to him before retrieving the rest of the turtle's weapons and putting them in a long bag. Don's Bo was too long so she broke it in half and stuck it in.

Don grunted in surprise as he watched Karai take a sword to his Bo and saw it in half. He shadow fell over him and he glanced up to see a sneer on a robotic face. Stockman. Stockman leaned over, a needle in his hand. Don moaned as he felt a prick in him arm and as darkness took over his vision and was soon left him in complete darkness.

Mikey struggled to open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Stockman leaning over him and drugging him. He let out a grown and rolled onto his side. Leo was beside him, struggling with the ropes around his writs. He glanced past him and was relieved to see Raph awake. He looked past Raph, trying to see where Don was. There was no sign of the purple clad turtle.

Mikey had no clue how long they were in the room when the door opened and light streamed in. Mikey blinked past the light to see Hun's huge form. The giant grinned as he reached down and yanked Raph out of the room by his shell. Raph let out a muffled curse behind him closed mouth as the door shut behind him. Mikey glanced at Leo, eyes terrified.

_What are they doing?_

_I don't know Mikey. _His eyes seemed to say. It scared Mikey to see fear in Leo's eyes. Leo was never afraid. It seemed like only a few minutes before Hun came back into the room and grabbed Leo. Now Mikey was petrified; he was all alone it a dark room with no idea of what had happened to his brothers. Mikey closed his eyes, trying to calm down and decided to try and reach his brothers by meditation. Normally he would leave that stuff to Leo, but he was alone and he had to know what had happened to his brothers.

_Hello? Anybody there?_

_Mikey?_

Mike was relieved to hear Don's voice. He wasn't dead.

_Bro, what's going on?_

_Not sure Mike. I'm in some kind of cell. They just threw Leo in here with us; Raph's here with me too._

_Did they do anything to you guys?_

_Not really. They just put collars on us and took of the muzzles. Thank goodness, it was getting really annoying. I don't know how Raph stood it for as long as he did. They also chained us up, but we can move around. There's about a foot of chain between the cuffs on our hands and feet._

_Can Leo come up with a plan to get us out of here? _Mikey prayed his eldest brother had a way out. He wanted to go home.

_We're working on it Mike. Leo's contacted Master Splinter and told him what happened. Splinter will find Casey and April and get us out; don't worry. It seems Casey already contacted Splinter when we never came out to the Battle Shell._

_Tell Leo and Raph to meditate so we can all talk to each other._

_Hold on._

_Mikey? Don? _Raph's voice.

_I'm here too guys._

_Good, now Leo do you have a plan yet? _Don asked.

_Master Splinter says to wait. It seems Shredder just contacted sensei and told him that he has us. Shredder told Splinter that he was going to convince us to work for him._

_Like that would ever happen._

_Calm yourself Raph. _Leo snapped. _We're going to have to remain calm if we want to get out of here._

_Whatever._

_Mikey, are you still okay?_

_Yeah Leo, why?_

_Well, they haven't brought you here yet. Are they waiting on something? Have they done anything to you?_

_No, I'm still how I was when you left. They had better hurry and come get me though; this muzzle is getting itchy._

_Now you know how I felt and I had to wear it for a month!_

_Raph, not the time. _Don sighed.

_Well Mike's complaining about it when we should be focusing on getting out of here. _

_I don't care! Go on Leo._

_Thanks Don. Now Mike, the minute they come to get you, tell us._

_Roger that. Wait… _the door opened and Hun walked into the room, the same twisted sneer on his face. _Guys, Hun's here. _

_Stay cool Mikey. Hun didn't do anything to us._

_What he means is that if they didn't do anything to him, there's no way they would pick you over him._

_Thanks Raph._

_No problem Leo. _

_Mikey, ignore Raph and Leo. Just stay calm and we'll see you in a few minutes._

_Okay Donnie. See you then!_

Mikey tried to sound cheerful but inside he was shaking with fear. Hun roughly grabbed him by the shell and dragged him outside into the bright light. Mikey squinted against the bright light as he was drug down a long hallway. About ten minutes of hearing shell scarping metal, Hun slipped a key card into a slot and a door slid open. It was dim inside as Mikey was thrown in.

Hands stopped his fall as Mikey felt them untie his writs and undo the muzzle straps. He let out a relived sigh as the muzzle fell to the floor.

"You okay Mike?" Leo asked concern in his eyes.

Mikey shakily got to his feet. "Yeah, but how come you guys are untied?"

Don shrugged as he gave his little brother a hug. "I'm not sure and I'm not complaining either."

Leo nodded his agreement. Mikey suddenly remembered something very important he had to do. He threw himself at Raph with a yell.

"What the shell-?!" Raph grunted. "Mikey, whatca doing?"

"I just realized that this is the first time for a month we've seen you! I mean, with no distraction. Well, kinda no distractions."

Leo's eyes opened wide and with a grin, threw himself at his brothers. Don thought for a minute before throwing himself into the pile. They were all wresting playfully, each trying to give Raph a hug. Raph on the other hand, had other plans; to get away from the other three before they kill him! Or squashed him, one of the two.

"Really bro," Don said after they'd all had a chance to catch their breaths. "You don't know how good it is to see you. Can you tell us what happened that month?"

Raph crossed his arms, a scoff coming over his face. "Well, right after Splinter gave me my lecture, I couldn't take it anymore so I headed up. Soon after that, I saw a bunch of purple dragon's that need a good butt-whoopn'."

Mikey chuckled. "I always knew that would getcha in trouble one day. What were they doing, taunting ya?"

Raph thought back to that day where he leapt off the roof. Those stupid tatts of theirs were taunting him. "Nah, just about to beat up a pedestrian. So I jumped in there and when I thought I was doing good, they got the best of me."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Got the best of you? Is that possible?"  
Raph smacked his oldest bro. "Zip it. Anyway, I managed to call Don, but then I

guess they hit me hard or something cause when I woke up I was in a cage with Hun in the room. He handed me a letter, saying that he had contacted Macaster, the ringmaster/Foot dude, had bought me. Macaster came to look at me, bought me and brought me back to the "circus" where I've been ever since."

"What about Becka?" Leo questioned. "Where does she fit in?"

"Becka…" Raph closed his eyes as he murmured the gentle brunette's name. "Hope she's okay." He opened his eyes. "She saved my life. I would have gone crazy. Probably would have lost it if she hadn't been there."

Leo gripped Raph's knee. "Then we owe her allot. Don't worry, as soon as we get out we'll find her. Not everyday a human would do that."

Mikey smirked. "Especially not for Raph." He ducked, but not in time. "OWW!"

"Mikey, you come in a very close second." Leo kidded is youngest brother. "Now as I was saying, we got to figure a way out of here."

Don spoke up. "I've studied the place; nada. This place is built as solid as the Great Wall of China, if not better. The only way we have hope for escape is if they let us out or we get rescued. Until then…" he studied the walls, a haunting look in his eyes. "We're stuck here."

**Don't worry; we haven't seen the end of Becka or Macaster. For the next chapter, I may have to up the rating for the high amount of violence and blood. None of the turtles will die… yet. Also, be prepared for a sudden twist to the story. If you want more info; check my main page for the sequel to Caged, Imprisoned. There will be a summary to it- but like this one, it will only give part of the story; love to keep my readers guessing. (Hint, hint- may become a trilogy if I get enough reviews for both stories.) As always, read and review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Mikey winced as he watched Raph slam his fist against the hard, stone wall for the umpteenth time. Blood was already dripping down his fist and the wall had a fair share of it stuck to it.

He was sitting in the corner, arms crossed for any warmth he could get. Don sat on the other side of the cell, seemingly lost in thought. Leo was pacing the compartment like a tiger in a cage. Mikey could almost swear he was making a trench, even though the floor was stone as well. He had watched Leo for the first few minutes before turning his gaze on the hotheaded turtle. At least he changed actions every so often.

"This…," Raph swore under his breath as he struck the wall again. Stone chipping fell to the floor. "Sucks big time."

Mike sighed as he buried his face into his brought up knees. He was so bored. He wanted something to happen; anything. It seemed to be affecting Donny the most, who was always fiddling with something. To be stuck in a room with nothing to do, nothing to fiddle with, was torture to the purple clad turtle.

"What'll we do Leo?" Mikey asked the question that had been pondering everyone. They counted on Leo to be able to spring them from anything, to be able to pull a brilliant plan from his shell within a split second. Another reason he was leader.

Leo stopped pacing long enough to give his youngest brother a sad, pained look before he continued his pacing. He didn't need to say anything; they were stuck.

Raph blinked sleepily as their prison door was slammed open. Light streamed in and they all had to cover their eyes to shield them from the bright light. Peering between his fingers, Raph could barely make out the figures of four men, all loaded with guns.

With a deep growl, he lunged forward, attempting to catch one of them man off guard. He didn't get too far before a sharp, burning pain shot through his body. He let out a scream, half from the pain, and half from the frustration. The stupid collars, when activated, left them paralyzed on the floor. Raph barely had the strength to turn his eyes to his brothers.

Leo was crouching protectively in front of Don and Mikey, a snarl on his face, daring the men to come forward.

One of the men pointed at Mikey. "Take the smallest; he'll break first." The men started forward as Mikey crouched fearfully behind Leo. Don put his body between his baby brother and the men, his position daring them to take one more step.

"Touch my brother," Leo hissed, his eyes narrowed angrily. He left the threat empty for the men to use their imaginations.

They all paused and turned to the leader, their faces questioning. Raph was guessing none of them wanted to have to go through the mad turtle to get to Mikey.

The leader shrugged. "He's a turtle, just take him and let's go."

The men seemed somewhat comforted by the words because they started forward again. Leo, although weak, stood up and eyed the men. They didn't stop coming. With a growl Leo placed his fists in the air.

"You want him?" he spat. "You'll have to go through me first."

One of the men, a small skinny guy with dirty brown hair, kept going, ignoring the obvious threat. The second he tried to dodge around the blue turtle, Leo did a quick kick that left the man on the other side of the cell, stunned.

Within a second, Leo was joining Raph on the floor, twitching from the affects running through his body. All that stood between Mikey and the man was Donnie.

Raph rarely saw Don mad. And when he did, Don didn't just get mad, he got raging mad. He could easily give Raph a run for his money. And when it came to protecting his brother, especially Mikey, nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

"Take one more step and I'll personally tear your heads from your necks and kick them down the hallway." Don growled.

The all stopped at the threat and one of them ran out of the room, terrified. He was soo not getting paid enough for this.

The leader seemed somewhat frustrated. Master Saki had told him just to grab the smallest and go. The others wouldn't give him trouble. They would be too weak. He had already tried pressing the shock button for the purple turtle's shock collar; out of power and no more batteries.

Donnie thought he'd won when the men left the room. He'd thought they'd learned their lesson. One second he was hugging Mikey and the next thing he knew, blackness filled his vision.

When he awoke, Mikey was gone.

OKAY, THAT CHAPTER WAS HORRIBLE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE, LAPTOP BROKE AND I HAD TO WAIT FOR MY NEW APPLE LAPTOP TO COME IN. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!1


	13. Chapter 13

"No Mikey." Raph whispered as they dragged the smallest turtle out of the room. Raph had never felt as powerless as he did then. His brother could right now be on his way to be killed and Raph was on the sidelines, unable to help. He wanted to scream, curse, and cry all at the same time.

Don was out cold on the floor beside him, due to the effects of his collar. Leo was quiet, his face a mixture of fear and rage; anger at himself that he had been unable to protect his family and fear for what they might do to him.

It didn't help when Leo heard the guards saying something out taking Mikey because he would break first. If anything it made the rage inside of him build. He gratefully felt the effects of the shock start to wear off after, what he thought, was ten more minutes. Raph was already trying to force him tingling limbs to work, knowing the effects still hadn't worn off yet. He spent a good bit of his time trying to get back to his feet after falling again.

"Let the effects wear off first Raph." Leo suggested. He wanted badly to move but logic had kicked in and he knew nothing could be done. The door was sealed shut and Mikey had already been taken.

Raph grunted a response as he lifted his weak arms to help balance himself. One foot seemed steady but the other wasn't and Raph found himself once again on the floor with more scrapes to add to his collection. He let out a stream of curse words.

"Language Raph," Leo reminded the hotheaded turtle.

Raph shot him a look as if he couldn't believe he would be talking about his language problem when they had bigger problems.

"Not top priority right now Leo." Raph muttered.

Leo just shrugged; pleased he could feel his arms once again. Behind him he heard Don start to moan, stirring from the ground.

"Donnie?" Leo called, hoping to awaken his brother. "Don?" upon receiving no answer, Leo turned back to Raph who, by this time, had managed to get to both feet.

Both legs were shaking something bad, barely holding up his swaying figure. Raph's face was a funny mixture of a scowl and a sneer. He eyes were narrowed as he forced his body to work. Once he was in a full standing position, he looked down at Leo with a grin.

"See?"

"Whatever." Leo said. He opened his mouth to say more when a horrible, screeching scream hit his ears like a blow.

Raph's eyes widened and both turtles instantly knew who the scream belonged too.

Mikey.

_**A/N: Alright, don't kill the author just yet. Finally out for break, I can focus more on my stories. Even though my fingers aren't working at typing, my brain is constantly giving me new ideas and it's a matter of figuring out which ones to use. Sorry this chapter was so short; it's 5:30 in the morning and I really want to go to bed. Anyway, I have some great ideas and I know I said I would updtae again, but my thoughts sounded better in my head than on paper so I had to redo the whole chapter. I'll get it up ASAP though. Thanks!  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as he saw Donnie go down under a dart, Mikey knew he was doomed. He was weak from hunger and from the constant chill in the room. The men who came to take him before approached him with ropes and chains. With a whimper, he pressed himself against the wall in an attempt to escape the horrible fate awaiting him.

He saw Raph on the floor give a feeble protest with a weak clench of his fists and a groan, filled with pain, escaping his throat. Mikey's eyes went wide as the first man came up to him, carrying a coil of rope.

"Stay away from me." Mikey growled, trying to summon every ounce of his remaining strength. He could do this. He'd defeat all the men in the room like Leo, act like a maniac escaping like Raph, and use his brains to stay out of enemy clutches like Don.

"Come along now turtle." The man in charge scoffed at him. "The easier you come along, the easier this'll make our jobs, ya here me?"

Mikey gave another growl before his collar was activated on low power. With a scream, he fell to his knees, clutching the steel and pulling at it uselessly. Hands grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him, holding them there while someone else tied them together. A chain was attached to his collar and suddenly the pain stopped as suddenly as it began.

Mikey fell to the ground, tears silently streaming down his face. He felt hands roughly grab his shell and hoist him to his feet while the chain attacked around his neck was jerked. Mikey stumbled forward, his legs desperate to keep him upright. As they led him out the door, he heard Raph give one more weak protest before the door was closed behind him.

The orange clad turtle had been scared many times in his life, but this had to take the cake. Foot ninja's mulled around the place, some spitting in his directions or cussing him behind their black masks. It didn't help that the men wanted him to keep a constant pace with them, constantly shoving him or yanking at his collar roughly to make him go faster.

He was led through many doors, down multitudes of winding seemingly endless halls. Mikey tried to keep track of the turns made and of the doors, but after a few minutes, he gave up. Even Don, who had an excellent memory, would get confused. Soon they came to an elevator where an Elite Guard was standing guard. He glared at the turtle with narrowed red eyes as he stepped aside and let the small party through.

"Have fun freak." He spat at Mikey. "I doubt you'll ever see this place again."

The elevator doors slid shut and Mikey quivered as the small elevator started to rise to who knows what floor.

"Stop that quivering turtle." One of them punched Mikey on his forearm, which were already aching from the ropes pulling at his limbs. "This is nothing compared to what you're going to meet on the top floor."

That only made the young turtle start to shake harder. He subconsciously began to tug at the ropes, knowing it was useless. A few minutes later, the elevator slid a halt and the doors slid open. The man holding his leash stepped forward, pulling him after him.

Mikey stumbled after the man. He led them to a set of steel swinging double doors. As soon as the doors opened, Mikey was hit with an overwhelming presence of white. White everywhere.

"Ah, I believe this is the turtle specimen we were to receive?" a man that appeared to be in his thirties with short, army cropped brown hair and green eyes, stepped forward, viewing Mikey.

"Yes sir." The man holding Mikey's leash thrust it at the scientist. "Take him, I got better stuff ta do."

The scientist took his leash. "This is the strongest turtle specimen correct?"

"How the heck should I know?" The man snarled as he pushed the swinging doors back open to make his exit. "I'm just ta bring ya a turtle. If ya got a complaint, take it up with one of you hired help. I don't work in this part of the lab." And with that he stormed out, making it clear that after he delivered Mikey to the man, he was done.

The scientist frowned at the set of doors. "Must get better help." He murmured.

_This is it_! Mikey thought wildly when the man was distracted. With a wild yell, he lunged away from the scientist. The man let out a startled scream as the chain started to slip from his grasp.

_I can make this!_ Mikey thought as he began to drag the man who stubbornly refused to let go of the chain. "Let go dude!" he gasped. He was only a few feet from the door when two more white blobs hit him from behind. With a startled "**oomph**", he fell to the ground, not able to catch himself. Within seconds, four hands were joined by many more as the pulled his struggling body onto a lab table, strapping him down. A bright light was pulled over him and the scientist from before leaned over him, a crazed gleam in his eye.

"Ah turtle." He breathed, as Mikey froze under his gaze. His green eyes traveled Mikey's body, making comments to himself about his structure and his plastron. "You are a very fascinating creature. One of four in the world." He shook his head as he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, letting them snap into place. "I can't kill you – I'm a scientist. I'm to know how things work, not to kill." His eyes gleamed. "Whenever you happen to die, then there will be time to see how you tick."

"Then why'd you take me?" Mikey gulped as the man pulled out a large syringe, flicking the cylinder that held clear liquid.

The man poised the needle inches from the shaking turtle's arm. "This is nearly to calm you while I draw samples." He plunged the needle deep into his arm, the liquid quickly disposing into the veins. The doctor stepped back with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'll let that settle while I gather more supplies."

Mikey faintly realized that he was growing numb. He could no longer feel his legs or arms, and everything was getting blurry. He blinked rapidly in attempt to restore his clear vision. Blinking seemed to make it work so he stopped, his head slumping back onto the steel table. He looked up, the lights swirling around.

_Pretty,_ he thought as his eyes started closing slowly_. Everything's so nice and peaceful. I wonder where my bro's are - they're missing this. It's so nice – ooh, look! Shiny! Pretty. NOO! Snap out of it – ohhh, it's moving. Ahh. Pretty and shiny._

He could dimly see the man above him, something shiny in his hands. "It's pretty." He slurred to the man. "So nice. I like it." It suddenly seemed very urgent that this man know that it was pretty and nice. "Very nice." He tried to nod his head to prove his point, but he couldn't. What?

OH WELL. Life is pretty.

He could see the man above his start to draw some red liquid into a cylinder and inject more clear stuff. He saw black spots began to swirl in front of his vision and he started getting dizzy.

"Ohhh, man." He groaned, some saneness coming back. "I feel like I'm gonna hurl man." His stomach twisted and turned, causing the sickening feeling to come back.

Then nothing.

WE'RE NEARING THE END OF THIS FIC! YEAH! I'M THINKING OF DOING A SEQUEL – LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD. I LOVE HEARING FROM YA'LL!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about not updating this. I was at a serious loss of ideas for awhile and when I finally got one, I had to make it make sense it turn to the actual story. So sorry! Here it is...promise the next chapter will be up sooner!**

* * *

Mason watched, green eyes hidden behind glasses he had just put on, as the orange banded turtle that was strapped to the table before him, jerked violently against the leather straps all while muttering something about life being pretty.

_And this is coming from a turtle that spent his life in the sewers_, he thought dryly. Life being pretty was the last thing he expected to come from his mouth. But as he watched, something dawned on him. I thought the turtle had been in captivity for awhile? Why are there no marks of it then?

With rough hands, he pulled the turtle's arm out and glanced at the inner elbow. There was supposed to be a small Foot marking on the elbow of the turtle, but there was nothing there, just faint scratches from past battles.

With a frustrated growl, he slammed the turtle's arm back to the table. Selecting another needle from his metal table, he injected the turtle. He heard the turtle mutter,

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl man."

Mason snickered as the turtle collapsed completely, growing limp against the restraints. With a muttered curse, the man pressed a small button on his walkie-talkie.

"I need some Foot up here to remove this turtle," he growled. "The dumb idiot brought me the wrong turtle."

"_Which turtle do you need Doctor_?" a voice crackled over the line.

"The one with the red mask."

"Right away doc," the voice buzzed with a soft click as the person hung up the other line.

"Mikey!" Leo and Don both screamed as the orange banded turtle was tossed roughly back into the room. They caught their brother in midair, before gently lowering him to the floor, propping his shell against the wall.

"Bro, can you hear me?" Leo asked, putting his face in his brother's, studying, waiting, for a reaction.

Don lifted one of Mikey's eyelids. "He's been drugged – heavily – Leo; I doubt we'll get much out of him for awhile."

Leo sighed, resting himself on one side of Mikey while Don took the other side. He felt a heavy burden on his heart – they'd taken Mikey, pumped who knows what, into his body, tossed his back in and then took Raph. Who was next?

Donnie?

Himself?

He prayed that whatever they'd done, they would have been satisfied with taking two instead of all of them. At least then they could stand a chance. If all of them were drugged and out cold…there was no chance.

He didn't know how long he sat there, eyes closed; shivering from the chill in the cell, beside his two brothers, lost in the darkness…the hours, minutes…they all seemed to melt together. There was no such thing has a few minutes; it was then and now. There was no future…just endless darkness.

"L-Leo? Don? Ugh, my head…" Mikey moaned as he stirred.

"You okay Mike?" Leo jumped awake at the sound of Don's serious tone and Mike's slurred and groggy speech.

"Mikey!" Leo asked worriedly as he took in his brother's confused and dazed look. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"N-no…at least, I don't think so." He was lost. Last he had remembered was being strapped to a metal lab table with a crazy scientist injecting stuff into him. The fog started to clear and he looked around, a relieved smile on his tired face. At least he was with his brothers. Now they could think of a way-…wait! Where's Raph?

"Raph?" he called to the shadows, expecting his brother to evolve from them. When no hotheaded turtle appeared, he turned to his older bros. "Guys?"

"They took him Mikey." Leo whispered sadly. "They wanted him."

Mike's eyes widened. "NOOO!" he screamed. He jumped to both feet, racing to the door. "RAAAPHHH!" he sobbed, uselessly pounding the door with both fists.

He'd just gotten his brother back…they were a family again. Then they came…they took his brother.

Again.

Tears poured from his eyes. He needed his brother. They couldn't take him…no.

"Mike." Don put a comforting hand on his brother's sobbing shoulder.

Mikey just shrugged it off. He closed his eyes, screaming. "RAAAPHHH!"

Come back bro, please. I don't know…I couldn't take it if anything happened…if you died. You have to still be alive…you have to be. Life just wouldn't be worth living if you weren't there.

"Guys?" a faint voice whispered suddenly. Mikey jumped back with a yelp, eyes wide. Leo bounded forward, pressing an ear eagerly against the door. He knew that voice.

"April?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here it is! The final chapter of Caged. I hope you enjoy - be sure to check below and for my comments there. Trust me...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"April!" Mikey screamed as he lunged towards the door, peeking with one wide blue eye through the small barred window.

"Are you guys okay?" April whispered back; her own wide green eyes could be seen through the window. She reached one slim hand through the bars and rubbed it tentatively across Mikey's sunken in face. "It's you."

"Can you get us out April?" Leo asked, eyes darting, ears listening for any approaching footsteps.

"Right here guys." All three in the cell could hear the jingling of keys and a second later, the sweet click of a lock opening. April carefully opened the door, wincing as the creak of metal echoed down the hallway. Mikey was the first out, a slight limp to his step. Don followed, and Leo was the last out. April ran a hand over Don's body, checking the scars that marked his pale olive green skin.

"Ape, do you have anything that can get these off?" Don fingered the cold steel that encircled his neck.

April winced as she gently tugged the metal from Don's neck, inspecting the burnt flesh beneath it. "Um…"

"APRIL!" All three turtles whirled around as Casey pounded down the hallway, cheeks red. A large figure moved with more stealth behind him.

"Leatherhead?" Don asked as the large mutant scooped his up in a hug.

"Are you okay my friend?" the crocodile rumbled.

"Hey guys." Casey wrapped an arm around Leo and Mikey, looking like a mountain had just been lifted from his shoulders.

"You have no idea how good it is too see you," Leo said, his legs trembling. He'd been sitting for most of their imprisonment.

Casey just nodded, but his eyes hardened as he only counted three turtles. "Where's Raph?"

"They took him." Mikey broke away from the group hug as he started down the hallway. "We have to find him!"

"Hold on, my young friend." Leatherhead snatched the smallest turtle in mid stride. "It would be best if you had some food in you and if I got those collars off."

Mikey stopped struggling in the large scaly grip, seemingly just remembering the horrid device around his neck. He watched as Leatherhead removed a large bag from around his shoulder as pulled out what looked like a large pair of metal clippers. Leatherhead gently pulled the collar as far from Mikey's neck as possible and set the clippers on the collar. With a careful snip the collar fell from Mikey's neck and clattered to the ground.

"Thanks LH." Mikey said, rubbing the sore skin around his neck.

Leatherhead simply nodded before starting on Leo and Mikey. A minute later, there were two more clatters of metal hitting cement as each collar hit the ground.

Leo watched as April attended to his younger brothers, applying a soothing cream to the red ring, before he allowed her to rub it on his own neck.

"Thanks April." He murmured.

April watched the leader turtle with a worried face. "You guys get out; we'll keep looking for Raph."

"No way," Mikey objected. "We all look for him."

Leo started to nod his agreement when Leatherhead suddenly stiffened. All of them froze as a rapid, yet quiet to the untrained ears, patter of footsteps rounded the corner. A small figure wearing a grey robe came around the corner.

"Father!" Don and Mikey called together as Splinter gathered his two youngest children in his arms.

"My sons." He whispered as he gently rubbed their shells in soothing circles. His own dark eyes started tearing as Mikey started crying hard, Mikey's sobs staining his robe with tears. Shh, you are safe now. You are safe."

"Master?" Leo asked hesitantly, stepping forward. Splinter looked up, his eyes dampening once again as the sight of his eldest child. "Have you seen Raphael?"

Splinter lowered his head and Leo felt his heart nearly stop beating in his chest.

"My children…"

"Sensei?" Leo started.

"My sons, I'm afraid Raphael…is gone." His voice was a whisper.

He was met with stunned silence.

"No…" Mikey backed up slowly, staring at his father with horror in his blue eyes. "NO!!!!"

"My son…please." Splinter begged. "Silence in needed until we are safety back in the comfort of home." He had already lost one son to the black hand of death, and was unwilling to loose his last three to the same fate.

Don lowered his head, tears falling out of his eyes at his father's words. Somehow, he knew Raph was already gone. He was away for too long…under too much pain that humans inflicted him, to have survived. Somehow he knew it all the time…they all knew it. But that didn't stop that hurt that pierced his heart.

April had clutched Casey and was quietly sobbing in his dark shirt. Casey had one muscular arm wrapped around her, the other one stroking her strawberry blonde hair. He felt tears threaten him too, but pulled them back.

He still had to get his girlfriend and remaining family out of the dark foot tower.

"My sons…" Splinter pulled them all to his feet. "I have set off bombs in all halls and rooms surrounding the lab Raphael is in. We must leave."

"What!" Leo jumped to his feet. "We can't leave him! He could still be alive and…we can't!"

"Leonardo." Splinter sighed, resting a paw on his shoulder. "It is for the best. The blast will bring down this whole building, burring any and all remains left behind. Raphael's body will be cremated and burned, leaving no traces of our existence or of the tests taken on him."

"But we could burry him…" Leo cried quietly.

"And risk having his remains dug up one day?" Splinter shook his head sadly. "We can not cremate him in the sewers. The fire could spread and the oil that is daily dumped in the sewers daily could cause chaos to our home as well as above ground. No…" he removed his hand and turned away. "I am sorry."

Leo turned away from his father and other grieving family members and friends. He had to be strong. He wished they could have grabbed his brother's body and given him a proper burial but he saw the truth in his father's words. It was for the best.

"Come on guys." He led them all out of the building and to the car where parked. They all watched as Splinter slowly removed a small device from his robe. It was smaller than a remote with a simple red button in the center.

Splinter watched them all with a sad expression on his face as he slowly let his thumb hover over the button. He met each of his son's eyes; Mikey's tearing blue ones, Don's mourning in silence brown ones, and Leo's serious, and yet sad, dark chocolate eyes. Each of his sons gave him a sad nod.

Splinter let his thumb drop.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

* * *

Officer Deforest shifted through the dark ashes and ruble of the old building. He threw across what once was a piece of a ceiling structure. Hidden underneath was yet another dead body of a scientist. The eyes were still open and the mouth in the shape on an O. a sharp piece of wood impaled his throat.

His German Sheppard was digging through his own space of remains. His dark brown fur was streaked in dirt and his paws stained in blood from the multiple bodies he'd dug up.

"Lance." Deforest whistled for his dog as he came across an overturned metal table. Dried blood was staining the ground underneath. With a grunt, he flipped it over.

And dropped it again.

"What the…"

A large green turtle was still strapped to the table. Both arms were horrible scarred and his legs were poorly wrapped in white and blood and grime stained the bandages. He thought the skin had once been a rich, dark green but now it was a grayish green. The turtle's eyes were closed.

But that wasn't what got his attention.

Still attached to the turtle large green fingers was a small clip. With wide eyes, he followed the line to a device that had somehow miraculously survived the blast.

A small line slowly wove up and down across the screen as a steady noise filled his ears.

_Beep._

_Beep_

_Beep.

* * *

_**I truly believe that was the best cliffhanger I've ever had.**

***dodges more rotten veggies and gunfire***

**apparently you don't like it.**

**Well, as much as I wish I had rewritten in (still might) the seond book will be much better written. I've had practice...lots of it. But I don't know if you want me to go on if you don't review (shrugs innocently). So go ahead and review.**

**And watch out for the next book - Imprisoned!**

**Check my author's page for the summary for it!**

**Thanks!**

**~raphfreak  
**


End file.
